Prologue: Gally VS Glory
by LiaFlowers
Summary: A past rival and a mission begins. Picks off from movie because I don't have the graphic novel...yet.


Disclaimer: The characters in this story are not rightfully mine they belong to Gunnm. The ones that are rightfully mine are the ones I've added.  
  
Check Out My Big O Fanfic its tight like that!  
  
1: Gally VS Glory  
  
Scrap Iron City was unusually quiet. Gally walked down along an alley casually, her hood lowered over her face. It was late and the moonlight cascaded down and reflected off the puddles of water here and there giving the dank dark city alomost a serene look. Her heels clicked against the ground sharply to attract some fiend. None came.  
  
Rats scurried from garbage to garbage heap and Gally felt a strange bloodlust burn her soul. She had captured every killer or theif within whole Scrape Iron City. Many other of the bounty hunters were infuriated with this because they couldn't make any money. She was always there first or she was the only one who would defeat them too easily. She fought the most strongest and menacing criminals no other bounty hunters would face.  
  
She came to a street and headed towards a sleezy bar. She was only going to scope out the place, but she would have to buy a drink anyway, it was policy. She went in and sat in a corner of the bar and asked the bartender for his finest brew. The bartender gave it to her cautiously and hurridly scampered away from her in fear. He knew Gally and like most people who knew about her skills, he was terrified of her, despite her cherub-like face.  
  
She watched everyone over closely taking small sips from her mug every minute or so. She sighed for there weren't many people there. She figured she killed them all already. She decided to go home and threw some money on the bar when she noticed someone's eyes flicker in a dark corner across the room. Gally squinted her eyes and looked into the shadows harder.  
  
At first she thought it was a mirror because the figure in a cloak very similiar to her sat there watching her silently. It unnerved Gally, so she looked away quickly.   
'Who the hell is that?' she wondered. The figure got up and took leave. Gally waited a few seconds before she began to follow her or him carefully. The figure was on its way to a peticular dark alley and they then walked into it. Gally dashed very quietly and backed against the wall and cautiously brought her head around the corner to peer into the alley. She saw the person turn left into a moonlite alley so she dashed once again to the edge of the wall. She looked at the figure's long stiloette on the ground next to her from the moonlight.  
  
Once agin she peered around the corner and this time the figure stopped and slowly turned around. Gally jerked back against the wall and watched the shadow which apparently just stood there. A cloud began to pass over the moon and so Gally just stood there listening for footsteps that never came. When the cloud finally passed the assailant was gone. Gally walked around the corner and into well lit alley which was empty.  
  
She stepped into the open and walked the way the stranger had passsed scanning everything carefully and tediously. She arrived at the end of the alley were it ran into a street and she looked left and right and saw nothing. 'It disappeared,' Gally thought. She sighed and turned around and almost bumped into the assailant standing directly behind her.  
  
Startled Gally flipped backwards a couple of times and landed a couple of feet away from her crouching in a defensive position her knife drawn and ready to strike out at any second. The figure just stood there without making a move. Gally wasn't about to let her gaurd down though, so she slowly raised to a standing position so that she didn't look so menacing if the figure wanted to talk.  
  
"Draw back your hood." Said a feminine voice which came from the shadowed face of the assailant.  
  
"You first," Gally said icely.  
  
The person stood there and made no response. Gally's eyes widened suddenly and she lifted her knife as she cried out in surprise. It felt like someone was standing very close to her blowing very softly on her forehead. It was just a breeze from a fast moving obect.  
  
The strange lady was gone, she was now standing behind Gally who was frozen with shock. Gally's hood split in half and fell back. She felt strangely naked it without it, yet she knew that she really just felt vulnerable. The lady attacked her, she never really saw it coming. Gally turned around trembling as she stared at the back of the stranger.  
  
Gally knew that even though she had her back to her that the woman could still counter any attack. So she stood there at the mercy of this seemingly stronger opponent. Gally's bloodlust screamed for her to do it, to make her bleed. Gally closed her eyes, shook her head, and screamed in her mind. "No! Go away! I'm Gally. I'll always be Gally!"  
  
When she opened her eyes the stranger had her hood back and Gally was horrified. The face she saw was a perfect image of her own cherubim-like face. The eyes were like hers, but the hair was long and blonde. No wonder she had mistaken her for a mirror.   
  
"You should have your circuits checked," said the stranger.   
  
"Who the hell are you?" Gally took a step back. The stranger regarded her curiously, her eyes very cynical and analyzing.   
  
"You don't know who I am do you?" She smiled in amusement and began to laugh. Gally watched, looking dazed and confused. The stranger sighed to calm herself, then stepped a bit closer to Gally.   
  
"I am Glory a Zollum officer who defeated Alita, a cold-blooded killer." Glory said watching Gally's every move.   
  
"You're from Zollum?" Gally stared at her with disbelief.   
  
"Yes." Glory said frustrated. "I killed Alita and threw her reamins in the junk that falls to Scrap Iron City."  
  
"So what? Good for you, Do you want me to give you a reward or something." Gally said openly annoyed.  
  
"Well, I had thought you would be angry." Glory said unemotionally.  
  
"What for? Am I supposed to know who Alita is now?" Her voiced dripped sarcasm.  
  
"Of course, because your Alita."  
  
"Liar!" Gally cried suddenly went berserk.  
  
She slashed in a arch at Glory's throat. Glory moved just out of range so that Gally just cut through air. Glory was so close that she could feel the soft breeze from the tip of the knife. Gally pushed forward, repeatedly slashing back and forth at her throat determined to slit it. Glory snickered in amusement and she lifted her cape so Gally slashed into it. If her knife might have been longer she just could have slashed it to pieces, but it made long slashes that slipped around her arm.  
  
Gally jumped back and hastily tore the tattered cloak from her arm tossing it away. Glory suddenly attacked with punching daggers that protruded form the back of her hands. It was Gally's turn to use her cloak so she turned completely around. Gally knew she would have to be extremely fast with this move. As soon as her back was to her she tossed of her cape bending into a crouch incredibly fast, just escaping the daggers Glory punched into the hood where her head had been. Gally's leg sweeped across the ground turning her in a circle as she tried to knock Glory from her feet.   
  
Glory sensed she would try something sneaky as soon as she felt nothing when she was punching through Gally's hood. So she leaped flipping backwards into the wall directly behind her, she planted her feet against it and bounced back like a spring from the wall. She crossed her daggers to make a metallic clanging sound. She then lifted her left hand to punch Gally, though leaving her right hand crossed in front of her defensively.   
  
Gally saw this and in only a second of time she lept so high that Glory slammed the pavement underneath her denting and cracking it. Gally twisted her body that made her feet lock together planning to slam on top of Glory and pound her into the dent she herself just made. As Gally watched she realized that Glory predicted it so she quickly stepped forward out of Gally's range. Gally unlocked her knees to land on her feet without a sound. She landed softly her legs bent so that she was ready for Glory  
  
Glory had turned around waiting for Gally to land so she could strike. As Gally landed with a soft click, she let out a cry of frustration as Glory began to punch at her ferociously. She tried to block one dagger with her knife while dogding the other. Glory was incredibly fast though, jabbing softly one second to slamming in hard the other second. Gally's mechanical legs carrried her backward as quickly as possible as she tried to get out of the dilemna.   
  
Gally grabbed hold of of Glory's right wrist as the punching dagger sliced through her cheek. Gally was preparing to knock her lights out with a swift kick, apparently Glory had the same idea. As Gally held the right arm of her left arm came in to punch it away. Gally blocked it off with her knife so Glory twisted her arms to push Gally's hands away. This left Gally wide open.  
  
"Enough!" Glory shouted.  
  
As she pushed Gally's hands to the sides it left Gally with her arms spread out and defenseless. Gally could have countered it, yet it was just so fast that she wasn't sure what had happened. Gally screamed as she was sent reeling backwards through the air into the brick wall. As she struck the wall it cracked and chipped and some peices of it fell down with her as she struck the ground next. Gally moaned and forced herself back up preparing to attack again, but Glory held up her hand to stop her.  
  
"Who are you if your not Alita?" Glory asked.  
  
"I'm Gally the bounty hunter!" exclaimed Gally.  
  
"You don't seem like the person I use to know." Glory studied Gally, "You cannot defeat me."  
  
"I will as soon as I recover, and when you stop talking!"  
  
"The doctor did a great job in rebuilding you, but those parts are only scraps."  
  
Gally gently stroked her face because of the bright red imprint of Glory's foot across it. She approached Glory moving slowly because she was afraid that if there was another fight she might not be able to get up from it.  
  
"OK, rub it in why don't you. It's not like I have a choice or something." Gally whined.  
  
"Shutup," Glory said obviously annoyed, "I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Is it a pony?" Gally said sarcastically.  
  
"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that for your sake." Glory snarled.  
  
"Hear what?" Gally asked innocently.  
  
"In the name of all humanity shut the hell up! Don't make me humiliate you again." She paused and when Gally didn't say anything she sighed exasperatedly, "Thank you, I was beginning to miss the old you. What the hell was I saying I forgot now."  
  
"You got me a pony." Gally stated.  
  
"No, it was going to be a challnge!" Glory flared. "I am letting loose in Scrap Iron City, 5 of the deadliest feines improsoned from Zollum. They will each have built in them a higher or more effiecent body part then you. Your part as a bounty hunter is to gather kill them, but when your at it use their parts and have Ido remodel you. Then you will be able to acheive your full potential, for it is sorry skills such as yours to go to waste."  
  
Gally shrugged, "Yeah, no problem."  
  
"Good till next time then." Glory nodded  
  
"Till next time."  
  
They both parted and Gally was left yearning to ask more questions. Finally she can learn who she was...  
  
To Be Continued (dun dun dun)  
  
By Lia_Flowers@hotmail.com 


End file.
